Adventure Time : Animal
by alfietinksnelling
Summary: I stood there, frozen in time as the once innocent boy, became what everyone feared. She didn't know what she had got herself into that night but it definitely wasn't fateful. Rated M for Swearing, Violence, (possible lemon) Original Picture : (unknown) PLEASE DONT KILL ME. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline POV :

I stood there, watching, as an innocent boy turned into an animal, we were all stuck in this cage together, we continued to scream at him to knock sense into him.

But, it was too late, my ex-boyfriend Ash who locked us all up in this cell continued to scream in pain as the boy bit into his shoulders. It was too late. At that moment in time, I knew that he had truly become an animal.

 **HEY YOU. Want more? Wanna know why Finn is a psycho. Review please.**

 **(negative and positive feedback is appreciated)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wondering how Finn came to become what he wanted to stop?

It all started a little something like this.

Finn's POV

"No... No no PLEASE STOP, PLEASE IM BEGGING YO-" "AAAAARHHHHGHH" "You should of thought of that before you took my marmar away." The pain was unbearable, if he was pushed any farther he would crack for sure, but how could he escape. They knew this was going to happen sooner or later, they just had to hold it off until they could contain it,

Alas, even a great man like Finn couldn't withstand the pain, so he let it out. His pupils became red, and his body was pale. "Huh, looks like I broke the little human. Oh well, moving on," he said walking out of the room, Finn just sat there for what seemed like minutes, but was really seconds,

In a flash, Finn was out the chair,

"Hmm, it's been so long since I've tasted flesh, how about I have a quick dine? Or an arm," "OR I CAN HAVE IT ALL!"

Slowly, the broken human walked into the rotten room that was holding his friends, And of course there was ash, in a walk Finn moved towards to ash, Then he began speeding up and then running, Ash could only react by turning around,

Finn pounced on Ash and began swiping.

And that was the death of a man, and the beginning of a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline POV

The deed was done, they couldn't stop it, as Finn finished, he began to stare into the sky, a crazed look on his face. "I... Am... Free..." Blood trickling down his chin "Finn..." I said panicked. "Yeeeesss?" "Oh riiiight. How silly, that's what he let me free for right?" Finn said pulling his sword out his pack, slicing the lock into two,

"You... YOU MONSTER" "No... YOU monster Peebles. You experiment of citizens daily just for science, and now i'm experimenting with the flavours death can offer, it's a win win, now. Get out of here. Before you experience the same fate this pathetic guy had."

The next morning, Finn had acted as nothing ever happened, however I'm still suspicious, he's still pale and is more aggressive than usual.

Of course, why Finn became that, thing, is mostly my fault, I lost a bet with death, the bet was, loser loses the thing most precious to them, and so, death took a part of Finn and replaced it with a part of a soul, not just any soul, but The Lich's soul.

I guess good things don't live forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn's POV (Sane Finn for all you out there)

 **Im just gonna write the text their thinking out and not bother using these ' '**

Marceline called me over, what does she need?, she's usually busy or something but, I guess I can come over and check in. I walked over to the door and knocked, wondering why everyone was scared of him, after the day before, I was feared, but all I did was hang with Jake and play BMO right?

"Sup weenie" "Hey Marceline, why did you call me over" "Do you remember yesterday?" "Yeah, I played BMO with Jake all day, why?" "Oh boy."

Marceline's POV (Finnceline btw)

What could I say, Oh hey Finn you killed someone, okay goodbye, NO! That was the last thing she wanted to say to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him, those crystal blue eyes, that enchanting smile. Wait what, Writer, what the fuck? Anyway I can't break the forth wall too much, Finn was everything to perfect,

"Marceline! Are you practising for a kissy face contest or something?" "Y-yeah something like that." ... "Ow!" "That's for when you peeked in my bathroom." Finn's face lit up like a Christmas light.

Good to know he's still here. My Finnegan

 _Marceline : That was insanely cheesy_

 _Me : CHEESE EVERYWHERE. CHEESE ON THE CLOUDS, CHEESE ON PIZZA, AND CHEESE ON THIS FANFI-_

 _*finn pwns nub*_

 _Finn : Seeya in two days!_


	5. Fanfic Update

Now. Most of you probably don't care about this fanfic. But for those who do,

Quick Update. Now the next chapters will be a little longer then intended. Maybe two more days. As of May 13. So it might release on May 16 but I still need time to think up ideas. I've got them all lined up, some sad, some happy, some stupid.

ALL SADLY CHEESY.


	6. Chapter 5

Finn's POV

"Marceline! Give me my hat back." "Not until you say please!" "Ple-AAAAAAUGH" "Finn what's wrong?" "Leave me ALONE!" All I could think is... Flesh... And it's right next to me. No... But a nibble won't hurt right? "Hey Marceline..."

Marceline's POV

He bit me! He's... Hurting me, I can't move him, I'm too weak, I want to scream, to get help, but, what would happen to Finn? If they find him hurting me, they'l"l isolate him, I'll never see him again, I tried transforming but I cant, I'm weak in the worst of times and im weak now. Why?

"FINN!"

Jake's POV

"FINN!" I look down at my brother, blood spilt over him, the paler form of Marceline next to him, I knew what he had done, and this time, unlike at the cage, I was going to stop him, I pushed him off Marceline and grabbed her, warding off the boy I hadonce knew as innocent, "You dare... interrupt..." Finn's eyes turning white, his hair turning a lighter shade of blonde, making it look a light grey.

Finn simply crouched down in silence, "Finn buddy? Are you okay?" His shadow now growing as a saddened look replaced his normal goofy look, "Help her... Please, I can't stop for much longer just..." "Fi-" "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" As his sapddened look twisted into a smile, I'll see you later, buddy,

"Someone get her into a hospital bed already!" "What happened Jake?" "It was... Some Whywolves." Jake knew if he said it has Finn he would be hunted down for assaulting royals.

But even through the roughest times, he still cared for him no matter what.


	7. Chapter 6

Finn's POV.

I hurt her... My one true friend, the one I came to for help all those times I was sad, i attacked her. I don't deserve her as a friend or as a... It doesn't matter anymore, when they find out, that will be the end of me, this thing, I've become is a nightmare, the memory's of me biting into his dead corpse.

I nearly puke everytime I think of it, everything I did days ago was a lie, they were fake memory's to keep me quiet, but, you can't silence the beast forever, Finn's fingernails were brownish black, his pupils, gone, his hair a white color with small parts of blonde leftover, he needed to leave as soon as possible before he hurts another person.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait and short chapter but, I don't know if I should continue. If you want be to, review and tell me, if not, just, don't.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Okay. Turns out my friend got a hold of my files and had read a lot of my fanfiction. He told me to continue, this was the last thing I expected to happen, turns out he was a fan of AT as well. Also this chapter has questions that need to be answered, hold on my friends.**_

Marceline's POV

It has been a year, since that incident, he had left Ooo after that to supposedly protect us from himself, I still miss him, I just wish he was the innocent boy he was before he was changed, "Marceline?" "Oh hey Bonnie." "You need to stop these thoughts Marceline, he's not coming ba-" "DONT YOU THINK I DONT KNOW THAT!, I just miss him... So much..." "I understand Marceline, but you need to move on or you will never stop thinking about him." "I, guess so." "Good, now come with me, I have something to show you."

Finn's POV

Why? I know Marceline didn't mean for my soul to be replaced, she never knew how important she thought I was to her, but. Why me of all people? A weak little human who is more good than evil, what does this beast want with me. As I stood atop the rooftop I thought of why this could happen, I need somewhere to lift my spirits, Finn now had snow white hair and his eyes were blood red, his nails now completely black, and his skin was pale like he had been in a freezer for a week. Looking into the distance he saw something, "A bar eh? Guess it's good to try new things."

As i walked into the place, a foul stench of gasoline and alcohol drenched my nose, the bar was crowded, and a few drunken pigs were acting like they owned the place, that's what every place outside of Ooo is like, now I know why nobody ever left, "What will ya' be 'avin" "Just give me what he's having." Looking at the man next to him, the guy looked back at him, "Lookie here, we got our selves a big shot, now listen here and listen good you ugly lookin white haired freak, this is my town, and if you thi-"

"Shut the FUCK UP!"

People from all around the bar reached out to me with sorrow, not knowing what I'm capable of, seeing his face burn with anger, I smiled knowing i could get under his skin, I love getting to people and making them mad, He lazily threw a punch at me and I simply moved to the left, he did it again and I just moved to the right, he tried to headbutt me, but I backed up before he could even see me move, I then grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the bar. I look over him and he seems unconscious but, he looks so...

Delicious.

I hold my head and look away, trying to resist the temptation of the body. Not again... The pain was unbearable, my shadow began to grow, my eyes turned pure white, and blood began spill from my mouth onto my teeth,

The shadows have awoken.


	9. Chapter 8

Finn's POV

The pain was unbearable, I had to get out of here before I hurt anyone, I don't want it to happen again, and it won't. I need... To get back to Ooo, back to my friends, back to... Marceline.

Marceline's POV

I'm starting to forget him, all I need to know is that the Finn I want to see is gone, When I made that bet with death, I never knew he would take away Finn, he never said what he ment by 'most important thing to me.' I guess that's my fault for not knowing how much he ment to be, It's all my fault for not knowing that.

It was hard enough for him when Jake died so I don't get how that kid gets up in the morning without screaming.

Finn's POV

Run. A simple command sent down from my brain, my brain tells me to run but my body tells me to stay, Yet my mind powers over all, there's no point in resisting, I arrive at the candy kingdom, my hood swaying through the wind, "Halt citizen, who are you?" "An old friend." I say taking my hood off.

I swear I can't tell if he's about to faint or freak out either way I simply walk past them without breaking a sweat, the candy citizens look shocked as I walk by, some not even recognising me, I enter the palace and see the mighty princess herself. I walk up to her and mouth a simple, "Boo." "AAAAAAHHHH-, wait. Finn?"

"In the flesh."


	10. Chapter 9

Finn's POV

"I thought you died!" "What gave you that impression bubblegum?" "You being all over the world, the rumours, I thought the Ooops ' (Ooo Protective services, yes very clever oops) ' Would of tried to take you down"

"Well they didn't, but I have a question." "Ask away Finn" "Where is Marceline."

"She moved to the treehouse since you left, she never really came to visit anymore and kept quiet since." "I need to go, I've missed a certain someone."

And with that, he was gone. Before I could say a word.

Marceline's POV

Over the past month I had found a blade that had helped me through dark times, it was hidden in Finn's belongings, no idea why he had a butterfly knife when he had a selection of swords. I had been cutting, hidden away from bonnie and my other friends, were a set of scars on my arm.

Today I will make this pain a reality.

Finn's POV

The treehouse was surprisingly clean, Marceline probably helped me out with that. As I ascended up the treehouse. I saw something I wouldn't forget

Marceline lieing on the floor blood staining her raven coloured hair, cuts all around her arms, legs and even chest "MARCELINE!" "Finn... Stop, I WANT this." "WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT!" "Wh-" "All my life I've been used. Pushed around. I hate to admit but this transformation was the best thing I ever experienced so please"

"Stay with me."


	11. IMPORTANT UPDATE

IMPORTANT UPDATE :

IM GOING TO STOP WRITING FANFICTIONS

I find that I lack the skill and the creativity to write these. If anyone wishes to rewrite and continue my work, private message me and I might give you permission to use one of my fanfictions.


End file.
